


哥哥喜欢小狗

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “你不觉得最近珉奎很奇怪吗？”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, 圆奎
Series: 网吧拉面set [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877236
Kudos: 12





	哥哥喜欢小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/还是给沐浴球老师/林欲芳瞎写的/pwp/没写清楚但确实是兽人设定/对不起老师呜呜呜呜没有写好（下跪）

全圆佑洗完澡在浴室里擦头发的时候想起来李知勋下班前给自己说的话，他们一同在更衣室换衣服，李知勋正对着镜子打领结，红色的丝带绳在手指尖上缠绕，复杂的几圈纠结在一起。

“你不觉得最近珉奎很奇怪吗？”李知勋太专注在领结上，猫耳朵就从浅粉色的头发里扑出来，“我是说特别对你。”

全圆佑用食指指腹磨了磨鼻尖，还在看自己上班期间摸鱼睡出来的眼屎：“我没觉得啊……”

李知勋停下了手上的动作，沉默地看了一会儿全圆佑好像不太在乎的脸：“你就装吧……”然后把皱成一团的绳结攥在手里找里面还在换衣服的崔胜澈，“哥，帮我系。”

晚上还有其他的事情，全圆佑把金珉奎先送回家才去快递点取送错的快递，他给金珉奎买了新睡衣，因为快递地址上的街道信息出现错误所以专门放在快递点要他自己去拿。

回家之后金珉奎已经趴在床上睡着了，还是动物的形态，在狗狗的形态下睡觉金珉奎会打呼噜。黑色鼻尖上潮湿的，听到全圆佑熟悉的脚步声没有醒来，只是微微提了下耷拉着的耳朵。

“珉奎呀……”全圆佑轻轻地把快递盒放在一边，爬到床上去逗狗，手指头交替着挠狗狗下巴。

金珉奎迷迷糊糊化了人形，没有穿衣服，尾巴和耳朵也没有变回来，毛绒绒的粗大尾巴被夹在两条大腿中间，因为高兴所以来回摇摆着在皮肤上扫出一层鸡皮疙瘩：“哥……”他半睁着眼睛看了眼把脸埋在自己肚子上的全圆佑，哈出的热气都停留在鼻间和腹部。

“珉奎睡醒啦……”全圆佑用脸颊在狗狗的身上磨蹭，想到李知勋今天问他关于金珉奎的事，反常又别扭地问金珉奎心情怎么样。

很好啊。金珉奎反倒被自己这哥弄得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，和全圆佑抱了一会儿就起意拿大腿夹住对方的身体磨蹭，控制着尾巴勾全圆佑的胳膊。

“哥先去洗澡好不好。”全圆佑用鼻音问他，金珉奎的鼻子敏感，尤其不喜欢汗味，他回来的时候已经自己去洗了澡，全圆佑又逮着他逗了一会儿才起身去洗澡。

他出来之后金珉奎又睡着了，和刚才的样子不太想，姿势和两个人才认识的时候一样，没有安全感地蜷缩着。

金珉奎是流浪兽人——当然大部分时候的表现形式是流浪狗，全圆佑彼时刚出来创业开了个咖啡厅，就在金珉奎流浪的那条街前面。

全圆佑开咖啡厅没别的，就是要求多，不卖轻食，不卖花式咖啡，菜单上罗列的只有各类品种的咖啡豆。也不提供砂糖和牛奶，如果想要添加这些东西，老板接受客人自带。

所以全圆佑的工作也格外悠闲，这也是他为什么和金珉奎熟悉起来的契机。

起初他只是注意到那只金毛总会在他早晨进行准备的时候趴在橱窗前偷窥，起初他觉得有些不自在，赶了几次之后就也熟悉起来，特意买了狗粮喂它对方却不吃，偏偏要抢自己手里拿着的早餐三明治。

这样的日子持续了大概有几个月，直到那天傍晚饿晕的金珉奎倒在咖啡厅的后门，又在店里的休息室里当着全圆佑的面变回了狗，就让对方知道了他的秘密。

后来金珉奎又给全圆佑介绍了更多的兽人朋友，包括但不仅限于李知勋崔胜澈以及他们又带来的朋友权顺荣。

金珉奎就和他的朋友们一起开始在全圆佑的咖啡厅打工（或者说是蹭饭），直到全圆佑将这个形式变得正规，把硬核咖啡厅切实改成了宠物咖啡厅。

毕竟有猫有狗有熊猫兔，还有一只仓鼠，起名叫任意一个动物开头的咖啡厅，都有点不对味。

不过这些都不是这次主要的故事，全圆佑只是看见金珉奎身上出现自己最近鲜少见到的稚嫩样子，突然回忆起了旧事。

他蹑手蹑脚地躺到金珉奎身边，用手捉住狗狗来回摇晃的尾巴把玩。

“唔……”金珉奎睡熟了，面对全圆佑的逗弄不耐烦地皱眉头换了个姿势，有点抗拒全圆佑地转到另一边，留个屁股对着全圆佑。

全圆佑还是把金珉奎的尾巴握在手里，凑上前啄吻对方的脖颈，好一会儿狗狗才真的醒了，说话的语气也和刚才不一样：“哥……不要了……”

他觉得有点怪，因为自己吻住对方的时候来自金珉奎的回应既胆怯也生涩。狗狗的耳朵和尾巴缩回去，回应的时候口齿不清地问，口水从嘴角流出来：“哥……我们这么搞真的好吗？”

“有什么不好的，这都几年了，你怎么还不习惯啊？”

“不是还不到一年么？”金珉奎勾住全圆佑的脖子，他一下愣住了。

自己这是穿越了？全圆佑呆滞的同时金珉奎欲求不满地缠上来，拿屁股一个劲儿地勾他：“哥哥，哥刚才不是那么急就插进来了吗，现在怎么回事？快点，狗狗想吃哥哥的鸡巴……”

“那珉奎是哥哥的乖孩子么？”全圆佑又仔细地观察了金珉奎的脸，还真的是前几年的模样，但是鸡都硬了也没办法说软就软，就用硬着的状态往金珉奎的臀缝间挤。

“是，是，珉奎是哥哥的好孩子，珉奎最喜欢哥哥了。”金珉奎红着眼睛接受全圆佑全部的动作。

他一下想到了，李知勋说的金珉奎最近在不高兴自己的事。他们以前的相处模式不是这样的，随着越熟悉，相处的时间越长反而给自己找了变默契的理由，和金珉奎的交流越来越少。却忘记起初叫金珉奎不要隐瞒自己的想法说出真实想法的人不是别人，也是自己。

全圆佑骂了句该死，低头使劲咬住金珉奎一边的乳头，扶着厚实的臀肉插进去的时候小声问对方，含住耳垂然后说：“珉奎，珉奎以后也喜欢哥哥好不好。”

他插进去就没有停顿马上抽插起来，兽人身体的温度要搞很多，小穴的接纳度很高，吸得也很紧。如果说那时候刚和金珉奎认识的自己不知道如何享受自己的爱人，现在的他不但更加懂得，也更加有余裕。

他动作了一会儿然后刻意停下折磨金珉奎，后来的金珉奎都受不了这一下，更何况从前。没熬一会儿就颤抖着泄出来黏在两个人下半身，东西特别稀薄，全圆佑在金珉奎的肚子上搓开，心想看来刚才“自己”表现还不错，不知道轮到换过去的金珉奎一会儿要怎么对付。

不过现在更是要展现自己的时候，全圆佑闷声过后又不再折磨他，一个劲地挺腰，不留情地对着金珉奎的敏感点刺激。

没一会儿金珉奎又硬了，他眼睛尖，发现之后就把对方的性器握在手里，从底端开始暧昧地刺激两下就停顿，用稍微粗糙的手指皮肤摩擦冠状沟，在金珉奎数次想要射精的瞬间用大拇指堵住他的马眼。

金珉奎被操得狠了刚刚好不容易收回去的尾巴和耳朵又冒出来，留着口水要全圆佑再用力一点。全圆佑使劲刺激着对方的敏感点，手握着扑闪的耳朵将耳根的皮肤摩擦得很热。

“哥，还要，还要……哥今天好猛……哥！”金珉奎不知疲倦似的用后穴纠缠着自己身体里进出的性器，他悄悄伸手摸在两个人连接的地方，沾了一手的润滑剂，已经被打出白色细密的泡沫，黏连在指窝。

不一样的润滑剂、不一样的安全套、连身体里全圆佑的动作也有点细微的不太一样。他在对方没有规律的顶弄中大声地浪叫，沙哑的声音里带着哭腔。

“珉奎，”全圆佑要射精的时候伸手抓紧金珉奎的毛尾巴，拽得他有点发痛，金珉奎哭的不成声音，全圆佑射之前拔了套子，射完好一阵子才拔出来，带着润滑剂和精液沾在尾巴底端的毛上

隔天一早全圆佑醒来的时候金珉奎还躺在自己怀里，手脚并用地缠着他，脸上的表情也不是先前慌张的样子，看起来更加柔和。

“哥……”他睡得浅，全圆佑醒了就低声问，“哥昨天晚上射完就睡着了，是不是累了？”

全圆佑这才真正地确定昨天晚上没两下就被自己捅到哭的是五年前的金珉奎，尴尬地笑了两声转移话题，问金珉奎最近是不是不太高兴。

“总觉得哥太累了，是不是因为我呢？”金珉奎被问了就直白地提问，“最近有的时候不太理我的样子。”

“没有，珉奎总是想太多，害怕你心事太重才没说的。”

“真的吗哥？那我好开心。看起来昨晚上做过之后舒畅了很多……唔……”

“还在记恨我昨天射完就睡的事情么？看来我们珉奎还没有吃饱呢，坏狗狗……”

“唔嗯……哥……”

“还有的是时间呢，哥哥好好补偿一下珉奎。”

END.


End file.
